The Sequel
by TheWriter12345
Summary: This is the sequel to Rio 1 and a Half. Takes place after Rio 2. Nico has a bad dream about back home, and decides to leave to assure everything is okay. Meanwhile, Nikki takes in a wayward little white canary named Finn. She tries over and over to get Finn to open up to her, and to help him, but he seems to not want anything to do with her. Then Ariana talks to him. OCxOC
1. The New Arrival

_**Hi my lovelies! I'm back! I have turned over many ideas in my head on what to do with this sequel. I decided to set it after Rio 2 which is only about a few months off of where I left my story off. Nico, Pedro, and Rafi come back to Rio and will visit Blue, Jewel, and the kids during the summer. Which I will clarify now that DJ, Ben, and Ariana are all about 4 months old. I know Canaries will leave the nest earlier, but it works for my story. **_

_**And this is going to be different from the first one. WAAAAYYYY different. I won't get into details too much unless I have to explain it further later. So... Enjoy my second installment of Rio 1 and a half: The sequel!**_

**Nico's POV**

_The trip back was long. As I landed on the branch outside the nest, I cracked my neck to the side, and stretched a bit. I neared the entrance, and I realized the nest was quiet. Way too quiet considering it was sunset. I entered the darkened nest. _

"_Nikki?" I called. _

_No one. As my eyes adjusted, I saw that the nest was a mess. The piece of wood we used as a table was laying on the other side of the nest. The shard of mirror was shattered. The bedding was scattered. I panicked. I searched through the bedding. Finding no one, but Nikki's scarf that Ariana always held on to. Gripping the scarf, I flew out onto the branch. _

"_Nikki! Ariana! Ben! DJ!" I called. _

"_D-Dad." a small voice piped up. _

_I looked around. My eyes caught two small yellow birds laying on the ground. Ben and DJ. I flew quickly to them. Helping them up, and hugging them close. _

"_Careful Dad. Kinda sore here." Ben commented. _

_I let them go. _

"_Where is your mother and Ariana?" I asked sternly. _

"_Someone took Ariana. We tried Dad. But we couldn't stop them." DJ exclaimed through tears. _

"_Hey. Buddy its okay. As long as you are alright. Now, where is your mother?" I asked putting a wing around him. _

"_She's... gone." Ben cried. _

"_G-Gone?" I stuttered. _

"_She... tried to stop them... But they were too strong..." _

_Gone... The love of my life... My reason for living some days... And my sweet daughter...What kind of father and mate am I?_

_I fell to my knees. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. _

_This can't be real... This can't be..._

I jolted up right in the nest. Breathing heavily. Looking around. I wasn't at home. I stood up, panicking.

Then, I remembered.

That's right. I'm in the Amazon. Damn it.. I have to get home.

I flew out of the tree I was staying in, flying down it to the knot hole where Pedro was staying. He was fast asleep.

"Yo. Pedro. Wake up." I said shaking him.

He stirred, mumbling, then rolled over. Sighing, I shook him again. Harder.

"Pedro!" I shouted.

He jumped up, scared, peering around until he looked at me.

"God Brotha, what is it?" he whined.

"I'm going home. If I leave now, I can be there by sunset tomorrow."

Pedro became more awake, looking at me confused.

"Why? What is-"

"I think something is wrong back home. I can feel it. I don't like Nikki being left with the kids alone to defend them. Something is making me feel uneasy." I explained.

"You think something happened?" he asked.

"Maybe... Or might happen.. I'm just going to leave. Its the only way I can get this off my mind."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No.. I should be fine. You keep searching for talent Bro. I'll see you in a week right?" I asked, reassuring him

"Yeah. One week. Unless something happens. Rafi and I will be back then." Pedro said.

"Okay. I'll be off then."

"Good luck. I hope everything is alright."

"Thanks."

I took off, leaving the tree behind. Flying off through the jungle. In the direction of Rio.

**Nikki's POV**

One more week. Just one more week until Nico was home. God I missed him so much. It felt lonely with just me and the kids here. No one to help.

The kids snuggled up with me in the main nest tonight. It comforted all of us, being together. As I laid staring into darkness. My mind wandered as the rain beat against the tree outside.

So much has happened since I came back to Rio. Who knew a year after, I would have loving mate, a home, find my family, have kids, and.. be as happy as I am. I didn't think this would ever happen.

I smiled. I was happy. No one could ask for a better life.

As I turned over in the nest, holding Ariana close to me, I heard a sudden cry. I jolted up, looking around. All three laid still asleep. Shaking it off, realizing it was probably just a bird passing by.

"Someone help!"

Flying out of the nest to the entrance, I looked around, until my eyes fell upon a young white canary attempting to fly. They kept on gaining air, then falling and tumbling through it.

"Mama. What is it?" a small voice asked.

I turned around to see Ariana was up and looking at me. Ben and DJ were slowly waking up as well.

"Just stay here my darling. I will be right back." I reassured them.

"Promise?" Ariana asked holding my scarf close to her.

I smiled.

"Promise."

With that, I took off out of the nest, flying toward the small bird. They looked frightened. I got closer, landing on a branch.

"Over here! I won't hurt you! I can help!" I shouted to them.

They looked at me before turning my direction. As they landed, they collasped upon the branch. Heaving and sighing. I saw the little bird was a he. I bent down to him. He cringed away.

"No, its okay. I won't hurt you. Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" I said calmly.

"My... wing is broken I think." he stuttered.

I looked to see that indeed, his left wing was bent in an odd shape.

"I'll have to take you to Blu and Jewel's human's house to-"

"No! I won't go near humans!" he shouted.

"They aren't there. I know. I'll sneak in, grab some stuff, and fix up your wing. Now what is your name? Where are your parents?" I asked him.

He looked away. The rain soaked me and him to the bone.

"Fine. I'll take you back to my nest and see what we can do." I sighed.

I looked around, flying up ot grab a large leaf, and fashioned a small hammock. I set it in front of him.

"Climb in." I said.

"Is it safe?" he asked.

"Of course. I used to use this all the time. Now come on. I'm getting soaked out here, and I rather not the both of us catch a cold."

Hesitating, he climbed in, I flew up, and grabbed the top, taking off in the direction of my nest.


	2. The Dream and the Plan

_**OMG. Guys I just want to cry. Thank you for the reviews! I have been so busy with online classes, that I keep starting and stopping this chapter. But it is finally up! I have worked long and hard, turning over this idea that I want to do, and I'm going through with it! Now, if any of you are confused about the part of Finn. Yes, he is Ricardo's ADOPTED son. He found him abandoned, and took him in. He just happened to look like why he took him in ;P I won't give anymore away. I hope you love this chapter! **_

**Ricardo's POV** _**(DUN DUN DUUUNNN)**_

I picked up a rock off the ground of the crate. Tossing it over in my wing, I looked at it before hurling it at the wall near the door. Chef and Julio cringed as they stopped at the entrance.

"What news do you have for me?" I asked angrily.

"The boy is in position. She took the bait. Everything is going according to plan." Chef said.

"Good. My plan is all set." I grinned.

I turned away and walked toward the crack in the crate, looking out into the human market place. A few feet away was the hidden club, The Branch. It was up and booming tonight.

"Uh. Boss?" Julio spoke up.

I turned toward him.

"Yeah Julio?"

"What... exactly is that boy gonna do for you?"

Sighing, I walked away towards the two. Chef took a step to the side. Knowing all well what I was going to do. With a wave of my wing, I smacked Julio with the back of it.

"I already explained this once! Finn will get the family to trust him, and when they are least expecting, BAM! Their little family will crumble. And Nikki will be mine. Nico won't be able to outsmart me so quickly." I laughed.

"Nice plan Boss." Julio said stumbling before standing up again.

"Yes. It is."

**Nikki's POV**Back at the nest**

"Mama. Who is he?" Ariana asked me as I entered the nest.

I held the boy up, helping him into the nest.

"I'm not sure. Help me get him into the spare nest. DJ! Ben! Grab the bandages." I called.

Ariana ran to me, Going to th boy's other wing, and helped me set him into the nest. Ben and DJ carried to me a splint, and some wrap that I had stored away just in case. I settled down. The boy stared Ariana curiously.

"Now. Stretch out your wing as best as you can." I advised.

Without hesitation, he did so. Cringing at the pain, I held the wing, applying the splint then wrapping it up carefully. Tying it off, I sat back. Easing out of the nest.

"There. You should be all good." I told him.

I picked up the extra bits of cloth, and set them on the bark table near the mirror shard.

"Now, you can stay here until you heal. And I can help you find your-"

"No! I'm not going back there." he exclaimed.

"Why not?" Ariana asked coming closer to him.

I pulled her back toward me.

"I... I just don't want to be there." he said looking away.

"Well.. We will get everything situated in the morning. Now.. What's your name darling?" I asked him.

"My name... is Finn." he stuttered.

"Finn. What a nice name." I smiled.

He perked up a bit.

"Well. Why don't we get back to bed, and we can eat and everything in the morning, okay?" I said looked from Finn to my three kids.

"Yeah!" Ben and DJ said in unision.

I chuckled.

"Okay. Back to bed then. Come on, Ariana. Time to come back."

She was sitting on the outside of the nest I stuck Finn in.

"Can I stay with him to make sure he is okay?" she asked me.

I just stood there. My eyes drifting between Ariana and Finn. I know this boy meant no harm, but I didn't want Ariana staying out next to him. I stared back at Ben and DJ in the main nest.

"Umm.. As long as its okay with him, I guess. But I don't like you sleeping outside the nest." I said to her.

"I'll sleep in the nest next to his! I'll be alright." she smiled.

"Okay." I trusted her.

I climbed back into the nest with Ben and DJ. I watched Ariana climb into the small nest to Finn's. He watched her intently. After turning back around, I soon drifted off into a dream filled night.

**Dream World/Flashback**

I opened my eyes. I looked around. I was in my nest. MY NEST.

"Mama? Daddy? Katrina? Sarafina?" I called out.

"Darling." a faint voice called.

"Mama?"

I went to the entrance. Peering out, I saw the trees and light shinging through the leaves. It looked so beautiful.

"Darling." the voice called out again.

I flew out of the nest, hovering, and looking around frantically.

"Mama!" I called out.

A flash of yellow zipped by me. Spinning around, I tried to follow the bird. Weaving in and out of trees. Suddenly, another yellow flash passed me, but going to the left of me. I stopped. Yellow was everywhere. I landed on a tree branch, and covered my hand. Trying to get rid of all the noise flashes. Suddenly voice clashing all around me.

"Nikolette."

"Darling.

"Come here."

"Come on you little baby."

"Fly!"

"Darling."

"Come on!"

"Stop!" I shouted, getting out of my crouched position.

I heaved, and jolted up. I looked around me. I was in my nest. Safe.

"Stop what Mom?" Ben asked me, coming up.

I looked around to make sure, everything was safe.

"N-Nothing Sweetheart. Mommy just had a bad dream." I stuttered, trying to smile to reassure them.


	3. Strength to Stand Tall

**Nikki POV**  
We flew over to the Carnaval Parade. I had this weird feeling I was being watched. I turned my head around and saw Nico staring at my eyes. He seemed dazed. Then he shook his head startled. I chuckled. I turned my attention. I saw the colorful floats and the humans in weird costumes. We then landed in a tree that overlooked the parade. I sighed. I never forgot this. It seemed new to me since I've only seen it one time before. Memories of that night flashed in my head.

**FlashBack**

Nico and Pedro helped wrap up my wing. They had just rescued me from those awful smuggler and his 15 year old son. I sighed. It stung when they tied it off.  
"Sorry Nikki." Nico winced.  
"It's okay. It's not your fault. It those dang it all smugglers. Why they can't just leave us alone.." I said angrily.  
"Well at least we can enjoy the parade. It's a great view." Pedro said.  
"Beautiful." I breathed looking out at the view.

"Yeah." Nico sighed.

His eyes on me. My cheeks felt hot. I looked at him and he turned away nervously. I laughed.

"This is a great view guys." I sighed.

**End of Flashback**

That was the best memory I had. I leaned against Nico sighing. Nikolette. That name reminded me of my past too much. Why was it like this? Why did it seem like i was constantly on the run. Nico looked at me. His eyes filled with worry.

"I'm okay. Just.. This reminds me of things from the past.." I half smiled.

"Like what..?" Nico asked me.

"The great view. Being here with you guys." I replied looking away.

Nico fell silent. Pedro, on the other side of me had apparently been listening to the conversation. He put a wing around me. I looked up at him.

"Cheer up Baby Bird. You're home, and that is all that matters." he smiled.

"Yeah.. I just wish.. I could see my family again." I sighed.

"Well.. I'm sure they are still in the forest Baby Bird. Probably moved to somewhere that smugglers aren't. We will find them for sure! I promise you. And Nico promises as well." Pedro told me throwing Nico a sly wink.

I weakly smiled.

"Thanks Pedro. You are the best." I said hugging him.

"Nah. Ain't a problem for you Sista. Nico and I would do anything for you." he replied.

"Of course. You're friends with us and Rafi. We would help you no matter what." Nico smiled at me.

We'll be willing to help too. If you need it." Jewel said turning to face us.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I felt happy and sad at the same time.

"You guys are all amazing. I'm glad to have met you all." I beamed.

"Why don't we go back to the Branch for a bit. And in the morning, We can begin the search for your mom and brothers." Rafi said.

"Sounds good to me. I need a bit more dancing. Being in Florida doesn't give me much options to hear samba music. I miss it so much." I said smiling.

"Okay then! Let's go enjoy this party, and dance into the night!" Pedro said flying up and spinning.

I laughed. I flew up to join him. Nico followed me, along with Rafi, Blu, and Jewel. I flew on twirling and spinning through the air. Gliding with the sound of the music. I looked over and Nico and smiled. We glided through the air together. Dancing and twirling. I never wanted it to stop.

**Later that night**

Blue and Jewel went home awhile ago for their kids, and same with Rafi. Pedro flew with me and Nico back to his nest.

"So I'll see you two tomorrow?" Pedro asked landing at the opening to the knot hole in the tree that was his nest.

"Yes." I said half smiling.

I was tired. It was in the wee hours in the morning. I knew the sun would be rising in a few hours. Nico and I left and headed for his nest. As we landed, he turned to me.

"So I guess see you tomorrow?" he said rubbing the back of his neck with his wing.

"Mmhmm. I should probably go find somewhere for the night. Maybe find my old home. Assuming it hasn't been taken." I replied looking away.

"That's right.. You just got here yesterday.."

"Yeah.."

As I am about to take off. Nico grabs my wing. I turn to him.

"Would.. would you want to stay here? I don't mind. My nest is big enough for the both of us." he says shyly.

I looked at him. Then, smiled.

"I would love to. Thanks Nico." I said.

I followed him into the knot hole. A main nest was built in the center, with lots of space surrounding it. Colorful beads lined one side of the walls. A small flat piece of bark laid next to them. Nico set his bottle cap hat down onto it.

"This is so nice." I said looking around.

"I'm glad you like it." he smiled.

He settled down into the nest, leaving room for me. I slipped off my bandana around my neck, setting it next to Nico's bottle cap, then I settled down next tucking my feet under me, and wings at my sides. The bedding was so soft. Better than sleeping on the perch in my cage. I thought of Mia and Emma for a bit. I had so much to thank them for. I sighed. Suddenly, I felt a wing wrap around me. Nico pulled me closer to his side. I looked at him smiling. I kissed his cheek. He blushed again. I chuckled before snuggling next to him. I closed my eyes. His wing safely around me. Soon, I drifted off to sleep, not before I felt something lightly touch the top of my head.

"I love you.. Nikolette."

**Nico POV**

She.. kissed me! I couldn't believe. I felt my face grow hot. She giggled before snuggling up against me. I couldn't believe this was happening. I saw her close her eyes, and within a few minutes. I could feel her steady breathing. I knew she was sleeping by now. I smiled. I kissed the top of her head. Knowing she wouldn't hear me, I whispered.

"I love you.. Nikolette."

I soon drifted off to sleep. My arm still wrapped protectively around Nikki.


	4. Protector

_**I give a thousand apologies to my fans. I'm so sorry I took forever to update! My school work became so overwhelming. And I know this chapter is short ;-; but I wanted to post it like this. I like it, and it gives some character development to what might happen later in the story. So here it is! Chapter 4! Sorry again!**_

**Nikki's POV**

I saw 2 little yellow canaries fly by quickly.

"Hello there, how are-"

"You need to get that freak under control. He nearly killed me!" the girl cried out.

Confused, I flew faster toward the nest, to see Finn and Ariana sitting on the branch. Finn turned to her, talking to her. She looked frightened. I landed nest to her, Ben and DJ behind me.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I asked Ariana.

She didn't answer me, she just stared at Finn.

"What happened?" I exclaimed looking at Finn now.

"Just some bullies were trying to pick on her, so I pushed them away." he explained.

"What?! Are you okay Ari? They didn't touch you at all did they?" I exclaimed looking at Ariana.

She looked up at me and half smiled.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm alright. Finn was there to protect me." she replied.

I turned to Finn. He looked relaxed and chill.

"You saved her?" I asked.

"It was nothing." he said brushing it off.

I smiled, before wrapping him up in a hug, careful of his wing.

"Hey what are you-"

"Thank you for watching Ariana. I appreciate it." I chuckled.

I set him down.

"Well. We might as well eat since we are all here. Who's ready for lunch?" I asked.

"I am! I'm starving!" Ariana shouted.

I chuckled.

"Okay. Ben, Take the bag into the nest. You guys can eat." I smiled.

"Okay, Mom." Ben said happily.

All three of them flew into the nest, leaving me and Finn out on the branch.

**Ricardo's POV**

I watched as the kid sat on the branch with Nikki. With her guard down, I knew he could lure her away. This was the chance to do it.

She turned to him, and started to talk. Seemed to be asking him something. He didn't answer, just turned away.

_Goddamn this kid is useless. Come on. _

She gestured to the nest, wanting to go inside. _No! _Finn shook his head._ Good boy, now say-_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, two yellow canaries flew up to them. They seemed cheery, and they started chatting.

I slammed by balled up wing against the tree screeching. Finn looked in my direction scared. I knew that he knew it was me, and he knew I was angry. Nikki, went to his side seeming worried. He said something before disappearing into the nest. _Dammit! I almost had her. _I took off angry before they could come investigate the noise. _That kid will learn his lesson soon. Maybe, he hasn't gotten deep enough into the family yet. I'll just wait a few more days. _

**Nikki's POV**

"What in Rio was that?" I asked jumping.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Cad said looking behind him.

"Sounded like a bird was hurt." I said looking toward the source of the sound.

I just saw a few leaves rustle.

"I'm.. I'm going to go inside." Finn quivered.

"Okay. Are you sure you are okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. It's nothing..." he stuttered.

He quickly flew into the nest. Confused, I turned my attention back to Tad and Cad.

"So.. How are you doing without Nico here?" Tad asked me.

I looked away for a second.

"I'm okay. I mean. They aren't a-"

"I'm not talking about the kids Nikki. I know they are fine. I'm talking about you." he said sternly.

I looked at him. Meeting both Tad and Cad's concerned faces. Giving a weak smile, I replied.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Nico will be-" I started.

"Nikki!" someone shouted.

I turned around, to look at the voice when I was tackled to the ground. Recovering, I looked up to meet the worn out smiling face of a familiar bird.

"Nico?!"


	5. An unsuspecting turn

_**I apologize again. I'm so busy! My play performances are coming up! And I have so much homework being a Senior ;-; But here is the next chapter. I promise action in the next one.  
Well speak of the devil! Nico is back! I was gonna wait a few more chapters, but 3 chapters without hearing a word from Nico was hard! I'm used to his and Nikki's romance. I am used to writing about adventure and romance! Adding children to this really was out of my usual writing circle, but it adds to the story ;3. So yeah, Ricardo is a bit more dark in this story. I didn't write as much as I wanted to about him in my first story, so yeah! I know a lot of you are wondering "hey why can't Ricardo just leave them alone because Nikki loves Nico?" well, the answer is simple. Ricardo is so entangled with Nikki based on their past, he are willing to do anything to get them or get revenge. Think about how in the Rio movies Nigel kept going after Blu and Jewel even after they were long gone. His master's obsession with them caused him to go berserk over catching them even after they were not within reach. **_

_**Well, I'm rambling now, haha. So.. enjoy the chapter! Remember to review!**_

He stood up first, offering me his wing. As I stood up, I clung to him. Hugging him tightly.

"I can't believe your back! What are you doing back so soon?" I asked.

"I had a bad dream, and I knew I couldn't be away any longer." he smiled.

"Well, I guess we will leave you two alone. Bye Nikki. Nice to see you back Nico." Tad winked before both him and Cad took off.

I never took my eyes off of Nico.

"You look tired. How long have you been flying?" I asked.

"Ummm.. since about 9pm last night. Yeah, I'm pretty beat." he shrugged.

"Nico, it's 2 in the afternoon! Come sit down." I exclaimed, making him sit down on the branch.

I sat down next to him. He put an arm around me, pulling me onto his lap, and holding me in his wings. I blushed.

"I'm glad you are okay." He said kissing my forehead.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm just glad-"

"Dad's back!" small voices shouted.

Suddenly, we were surrounded by 3 small birds. Cheering and hollering.

"Daddy we missed you!" Ariana cried hugging him.

"When did you get back?" Ben asked.

"We got food. Come on, you must be hungry." DJ exclaimed.

I chuckled, flying off his lap, and landing on the branch.

"Come on now. Let's all calm down. Your father is pretty beat. Let's not-" I stopped mid-sentence.

I saw Finn peeking his head out of the nest. His eyes filled with curiousity, yet had a glimpse of pain in them. I suddenly, knew what he was feeling. What I felt when I lost my own family.

"Nico. We would like you to meet someone. Come on out Finn. It's alright." I said gesturing for Finn to come out.

He was hesitant at first, but soon inched his way onto the branch. Nico looked from him to me.

"He was hurt, so I fixed him up, and let him stay here." I explained.

"He's really nice Daddy." Ariana exclaimed.

Nico looked at her, smiling. He stood up and walked toward Finn.

"Well, nice to meet you Finn. The name's Nico." he said smiling at Finn.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Finn replied quietly.

"Dad! Why don't you come in and eat, we just got more seed!" DJ exclaimed.

"Okay, Let's all go inside. I just need to talk to your mom first okay?" Nico said to me.

"Okay!" they all said in unison besides Finn.

I looked at him confused as the four filed into the nest. Leaving Nico and I out on the branch. He turned back to me.

"So what did you need to-" I started, but was interrupted by being spun around.

Nico then dipped me down, smiling.

"What's all this about?" I asked chuckling.

"I haven't seen you in a couple weeks, and I can't be romantic?" he smiled.

He leaned down, putting a wing on the side of my face, kissing me gently at first, then passion built up.

He wrapped his other wing tightly around me, and pulled me into him. I jumped a little, kissing him back. After, I few minutes, we both pulled away for air.

"We should go inside now." I mentioned.

"Okay." he smiled before kissing my forehead.

He held my wing in his as we headed back inside the nest. Ben and DJ sat in the main nest munching away. I looked to see Finn in one of the smaller nests, eating, with Ariana leaning against it. She rested her wings on the edge, and had her head resting on them. They seemed to be deep on conversation.

**Nico's POV**

Looking over at Ariana leaning against the nest with Finn, I felt a weird feeling in my gut. It felt familiar to when I saw Nikki with... ugh... Jealousy? How? This was my daughter just talking to a boy bird. How was I jealous of that?

I settled down with Nikki in the main nest and started munching on seeds. A good amount was gone already I could tell, from the kids. After a few minutes, Nikki started to pack up what was left, and set it onto the small bark table. I smiled. I was glad she was safe. She settled back down next to me, and I put an arm around her.

"So how has it been with me being gone?" I asked looking at the kids.

"We really missed you Dad. Mom was so worried about not being able to take care of us. She wouldn't even let us go to the Branch alone." DJ said sitting next to me.

I laughed. Nikki looked flustered.

"Well, sorry for being overprotective. I just worry. I know you guys are old enough to go out on your own, but I like having my kids safe." she said turning away.

I chuckled.

"It's alright Nikki. I understand." I said kissing her cheek.

"Ew. Gross Dad. Do that somewhere else." DJ said turning away pretending to throw up.

They all laughed. I chuckled a bit looking at Nikki. She was smiling at me. I really missed this. But something in the back of my mind, was still nagging that something was wrong.

**Later that night-Ariana's POV**

Something moved in the nest. I perked up. I was laying next to the nest Finn was in. I must have fell asleep. I rubbed my eyes, and went to climb into my nest when I noticed, it was empty. Finn was in my nest. I had let him.

"Finn?" I whispered looking around.

I heard something move outside on the branch. I tiptoed over to the entrance way, peeking out.

Hushed voices. I recognized one as Finn.

"I.. I can't do this." I heard him say.

Then, I felt a large _smack! _I jumped back. Then, gathering up my courage, I flew out onto the branch. Someone started to fly away, and I saw Finn sitting on the branch. I flew quickly to his side.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." he said wiping his mouth, standing up.

He turned to face me. In the moonlight, I saw his cheek was swollen. I went to touch it, when he pulled back from me.

"Sorry, that.. That just looks painful." I said.

"It is. I rather you not touch it." he snapped.

I drew back from him. Wanting to find comfort in there. Looking at me, he hit his forehead with his wing.

"Sorry. I'm just.. I didn't mean to snap." he said trying to talk without sounding mean.

I moved a step closer.

"I understand. You don't have to apologize.." I replied.

He looked at me for a second. I smiled. He turned away quickly, his face red.

"Are.. you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine. Let's just go back inside." he said grabbing my wing, pulling me toward the entrance.

Moving too quickly, he tripped and fell, pulling me with him. I landed with a _thud._

"Ow.." I said sitting up.

"Sorry. Didn't realize how-" he started.

I looked down. I was on top of him. I blushed furiously. Was I really on top of him? I got off, and sat up. He did the same. We both looked away, embarrassed.

"S-Sorry about that." I choked out.

"It's alright. We should.. probably go back inside though. Before anyone else comes out here." he said.

"Okay. Good idea." I stuttered.

Standing up, I helped Finn up as well. Suddenly, heard the ruffling of leaves. I turned around, looking at where to source of the sound came from. But saw nothing.

Finn froze in place.

"Come on."

"Okay."

We both disappeared, but not before a loud shriek filled the once peaceful night air.


End file.
